Memorial
by The Lost and Found Box
Summary: /Spoilers for the end of the series. MelloOC./ He came and he went. I was his memorial and he was mine as well.
1. Chapter One: Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own DN

**Update 10/3/09: I've decided to add this update here because I've been getting a lot of traffic on this story.**

**Okay, so, this story kind of sucks. I wrote it awhile ago, and... it sucks. So much. The plot is loosely pulled together, the OC has Mary-Sue tendencies and the laws of grammar seemed to have been crushed and spit on. It desperately needs to be re-written, but I've been very busy lately and haven't gotten around to it. You may continue to read if you wish, but do not judge my other works on this story. Reader beware, you in for a bad fanfic.**

**-Your Authoress, **

**The Lost and Found Box (formerly known as Nyeh Creampuff)**

Memorial

Chapter One

Familiar

The fans sat in the crowded room, and the nearly almost quiet bookstore was in an uproar. Did you hear? The author of _Silent Roses_ and_ Fallen Sanity _is coming today! How could you not? Even if you weren't coming you had to know, the posters were every where. It was the first publicity the town had gotten since Judge Judy stopped at the local Wal-Mart. I mean, current number one selling authors don't normally stop in places like this!

But Wilhelmina Marie Stewart was different. For one, her name was not Willie Marie Stewart. Her true name remained a mystery. Well, to her fans it did. To her family and friends it was as every day as the sky. Or the toilet. Whichever you prefer. Anyways, Willie was different. She always liked to stop at the small towns, much to her editor, Sara's, distaste. Besides, the little town was only two hours away from the big lonely house Willie called home.

Well, it wasn't lonely, in a sense. Willie had an adopted two year old daughter, Opal, and there was Eleanor. Eleanor, or Ella, was, in a sense, Willie's maid. She was also much like a nanny, and more importantly, Willie's best friend. And Willie couldn't wait to get this tour over, anyway. She dreaded spending another minute Sara. Sara, of course, was a friend. But with Sara it was like having a nagging, annoying, neat freak friend. Who didn't have a sense of humor. And never smiled. And wore way too much makeup.

Willie was behind the scenes, in a sense, right now, getting ready for the signing. Her blond hair was pulled in a tight bun, and she wore a clean, white blouse and a navy blue skirt, as well as heels. Sara made it clear that Willie needed makeup, but still she only wore light tones that supported her ocean-blue eyes. If it were up to her, she would come with hair drooped over a makeup-less face, sweat pants and a t-shirt, maybe with a unicorn on it. Yeah. A unicorn.

"Hey Sara," Willie greeted her editor. Sara had her light brown hair was in a bun mirroring Willies, and she wore a green pantsuit. Her face was caked with makeup, almost enough to detract from the natural beauty of her almost-amber eyes.

"Scarlett," Sara used Willie's real name. Sara always insisted on real names, which was one of the number one reasons Willie's illustrator and photographer hated her. Ace was only a nickname, Sara insisted, Eugene Paul was a real name.

"Almost time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Willie- Scarlett stood up from her seat in front of the mirror and grabbed her trusty pen. They better have coffee here, was all that ran through her mind.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_The nine year old rested her head on the smelly old pillow. She hated being sick. Especially at Wammy's. Well, it's not like she had been sick anywhere else, but you get the idea. She ran her fingers through her short blond hair. She knew she looked terrible, with her pink pajamas hanging off her skeletal frame. She knew she was a sickly child. Actually, the pajamas weren't even hers. She hoped Linda wouldn't get sick. _

_Iris had puked on hers. She woke up with a fever of 103, sweating and coughing. She got to skip classes today, but it didn't matter because today was Friday, anyway. She wished she had someone to talk to. Linda was at classes and Linda was pretty much her only friend here. Sure, she was friendly with other kids, but they weren't her friend. Linda was pretty much the same way. _

_Oh well, Iris thought. Maybe I should get to sleep. Got to get better. Iris? What a weird name. She thought. Of course, Iris was only a nickname. Everybody had nicknames. Only Wammy's called them 'aliases'. Linda was a nickname. Her real name was Helena Cambridge. Iris thought it was a pretty real name. Much prettier than Scarlett Faraday._

_Slowly, Iris was closing her blue eyes, surrendering to sleep. Sleep makes better. She kept not thinking. If she thought that, then she would never sleep. Slowly… slowly… fading… goodnight. She closed her eyes, and began to sleep until…_

_"OWW!" Something landed on her back. Iris felt the sudden urge to puke, but held it down when she saw what it was._

_A boy. Or, at least, she thought it was a boy. He-she-it had shoulder length blond hair and wore all black. Wait, Iris recognized this idiot. He was a year younger than her, and his name was Mello. Or, well, alias. He was more or less a bully. But a smart one at that. In fact he was number two in the house, even better than the elder kids. The only other kid was a six year old named Near. _

_"Watch where you're landing!" she hissed at him. He hadn't even noticed her and stared at her with dead eyes._

_"Watch where you're laying," he mirrored her tone._

_"Brat…" she whispered under her breath, when an idea caught up to her, "Hey, you should be in class!"_

_"So should you!"_

_"I'm sick!" She hacked, as if on cue._

_"Well, I'm going to the bathroom!"_

_"Through the lounge?"_

_"I took a detour."_

_Iris rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this idiot right now. "Well I won't stop you, just go!" She snarled and turned away from him. "Hey, kid," he asked._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Iris. Now just go pee already,"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

There were more people than Scarlett thought possible for such a small town. Oh well, never underestimate things.

The signing went by smoothly, which Scarlett enjoyed very much. It was only 2 pm, and it looked like she would be getting home before 6, when Scarlett spotted something. It was a man. Sure, there were a lot of men at the signing, but this guy… looked… familiar… .

Scarlett always had been irrational. Like her life-long fear of poodles, for instance. This man… dressed in black… hiding from view… scared her. She immediately dismissed it. He was just a fan, right? Yeah, he was just a fan. Not a crazed, psycho stalker fan, just a very peculiar fan. But he was… so… familiar….


	2. Chapter Two: Safe

**Yay! Chapter two! Alright... I never knew that people would actually like it! -sniffle- I feel so loved! So, yah, anyway, flashbacks are in italics, and I don't even know why I chose this flashback. It's actually pretty pointless, so don't think to highly of it. :D**

Memorial

Chapter Two

Safe

The clock read 8:00, but the way the sun hid behind the blackness of the night made you believe it was much later. Scarlett and her daughter, Opal, were alone in their big house. The house itself was old, and has a haunted feel to it, which was exactly why Scarlett bought it. Its furniture only added on to the creepy mansion feel, every room except the kitchen, which was where the two had their stakeout. Scarlett typed away on the computer while Opal sat on her lap contently. Ella had gone out to enjoy the nightlife for once.

Scarlett couldn't concentrate on her work with the bubbly blonde two year old on her lap. The authoress looked longingly at the clock, and brightened up when she saw it was time for Opal's bedtime.

"Okay, honey, time for bed," she said lovingly, heaving the toddler up off her knee.

"No…" Opal wailed before giving in. Despite her best wishes, she was tired.

"I might as well hit the sack, too." Scarlett trailed off, knowing Opal wasn't paying attention to her. "C'mon,"

Scarlett set the little one on the floor and went over to make sure the front door was locked. She knew it was, but than again, she didn't want weirdo's to get in. She treaded carefully through the dark house, to the front door. She highly doubted anything would happen in the neighborhood she lived in, a nice couple streets with nice houses and good people, complete with a park and surrounded by some woodland.

The older blonde checked the door. Locked. She made sure the front windows were locked as well when she spotted something. A car. It was a nice red car, but it had been parked there since about 6:00, right after Scarlett got home. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, neighbors having some friends over, probably. But tonight… it scared her. It was stupid and irrational, she knew and she was just overreacting, but…

"Hey, Opal. How 'bout you we hang out in my room? We can eat ice cream and watch princess movies!" Scarlett wasn't taking any chances. She grabbed a cordless phone and went to pick up her happy, cooing daughter.

"Good… it'll be just you and… I. Safe."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Hold still for once!" a blond girl with pigtails hissed at a sickly little kid with red hair and orange goggles three sizes to big for his face. "You want me to sketch you, right?"_

_He nodded, content, although he'd rather be spending Saturday playing video games in his dorm room. Linda had coaxed him out. 'It's a beautiful afternoon, don't spend it all day inside!'_

_Another blonde girl by the name of Iris, two years old and more mature than before, sat next to her best friend. Her hair was pulled in a messy pony tail and she sat in a tank top and Capris, sweltering in the heat. She didn't understand how the boy next to her could stand it in all black._

_Ever since the November day when Iris came down with the flu her fate had crossed paths with Mello, it seemed like they couldn't stop running into each other. It had gotten to the point where they both wanted nothing more than to kill the other. Slowly, they had gotten used to it, and even though the blond boy denied it, they were, kinda… friends…._

_"I wish they let Wammy kids go to the pool every once in awhile." Iris groaned unhappily._

_"Believe me, so do I- hold still, or I'll take away your games." Linda hissed at Matt, her tone not changing at all._

_"Shh! Hold still," Mello hissed._

_"It speaks," Linda said under her breath, but still eager to see what was going on._

_"There is man in those bushes." he muttered, staring into the bushes._

_"What does he look like?" Iris choked. She was such a baby._

_"I can't tell. I wanna get a closer look." he smiled evilly. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go inside!" the ten year old said loudly and began to stomp off toward the building. He quickly escaped to the side, into the bushes._

_"It's his funeral," Linda muttered and continued sketching Matt._

_"What if the guy is a pedophile?" the red-head and youngest of the group asked with all sincerity. _

_"Yeah, do you think he likes boys or girls?" Iris wondered, not moving her eyes from the bushes. Mello had disappeared from vision._

_"Mello kind of qualifies as both, doesn't he?" Matt choked._

_"You two are disgusting! I'm going in to see if someone will pay me for a drawing." Linda huffed before stomping off into the building._

_"It's been awhile, don't you think?" Iris choked trying to spot Mello in the bushes. _

_"Yeah…"_

_"Oh, gosh! Matt, what if he's being raped right now!" She shook the nine year-old._

_"We gotta go save him!" Matt cried and they both ran, tearing into the bushes._

_"Don't touch him you perv-" Iris stopped her battle cry. There was no one there._

_"Do you think he got kidnapped?" Matt frowned, frightened._

_"What if he did!"_

_"We gotta tell Roger!" _

_"Hey guys," Mello stood behind them._

_"Where the hell were you!?" Iris cried. She winced at her own use of 'hell'._

_"No where. The guy left. We're safe."_

_"Douche," Matt had the final word before walking past the two and into the building._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The time had changed, and the ice cream had melted and the movie had ended, when Scarlett finally decided that the car in the front of her house wasn't dangerous. She didn't want to move her sleeping daughter, for fear she may awake. The writer turned off the light and snuggled next to the two year old. For now, she was safe.


	3. Chapter Three: Streetlight

**Interesting Fact: The name for this chapter came from listening to the song 'This Is How I Disappear' by My Chemical Romance repeatedly. :D **

**And you all got an early update! Yay! See what boredom gives you! I'd say this was an important chapter. I don't think I was rushing things, but what do I know?**

**DN belongs to it's respected owners! **

**Mello kind of made an a.s.s out of himself, but he's Mello. Also, what's Scarlett's 'condition'? Guess and I'll give you a free smiley face sticker! You'll proabably find out next chapter anyway, so don't kill yourself.**

**Also, to Anonymous's review of making the chapters longer: Expect your total to be at least 1,500 words. This chapter is a little bigger (2,000-something), just because it has a lot of flashbacks.**

Memorial

Chapter Three

Streetlight

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"What do you mean you've never kissed a girl?" Iris laughed. The sunset behind her, and although Mello wouldn't admit it, it made the twelve year old look kind of… pretty._

_"I just haven't, so don't let it get out, okay?" Mello pleaded. He and his big mouth. If Matt were around he'd just blame it on the quiet redhead, but Matt was with Linda somewhere. Apparently they had found a video camera. It was broken, so the chocolate-addict didn't see how it appealed to the two._

_Iris twirled her hair absentmindedly. For reasons she couldn't explain an awkward silence had fallen over the two. "So…"_

_"So…"_

_"You know, I've never kissed a guy before, and I'm older than you, so don't feel too bad, okay?"_

_"So what if you're older, you don't have a reputation like I do. Everybody just thinks you're the weirdo who draws unicorns and cats all over her stuff." Mello stated matter-a-factly._

_Iris narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You dissin' my unicorns and kitties?" _

_"No, but you have to admit, there is a lot to diss about Quackers, Stockings, Lollipop and Lavender."_

_"Yeah…"_

_Another awkward silence._

_"Hey, Mello? I just thought of an idea that would solve both of our problems… I mean, if it's okay with you…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well… how about if…" Iris choked on her words. Was she really about to do this? "If I kiss you or you kiss me or something… I mean… it won't mean anything…." Unless you want it to. Iris couldn't bring herself to choke the last part._

_Mello's eyes widened. He took a big bite out of his candy-bar. More chewing means less talking. "Wrell… as wong ib it won't mean banything…" The eleven year old swallowed hard. _

_"Yeah?" Iris nearly puked. She had replied way to fast, she told herself._

_"Umm… o-okay." Mello wanted to kill himself. Why was he nervous? He had a reputation. Besides, he would get his first kiss before Near._

_Both were inexperienced and nervous. Iris slid slowly toward Mello, and he did the same to her. The end result was a messy kiss, which could barely be called a kiss at all. It was more like the lips of both children hitting each other, in a sad and pitiful mess. They both pulled away quickly, nervous and embarrassed. _

_"It didn't mean anything, right?" Mello asked, avoiding Iris's blue eyes._

_"Exactly," She replied, unable to look into his teal eyes._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh, crap!"

"What is it?"

"We're officially out of milk!" Scarlett stood up abruptly and slammed the fridge door, her blonde hair bouncing every which way.

"You sure?" Ella asked. Long dark hair framed a dark face, with eyes shining bright with African American heritage. A long slender body plopped herself on the squeaky clean counters.

"Yeah. The only time I try to make cupcakes!" Scarlett laughed. She wore a black tank top and an old pair of flares, dappled with spots of flour.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Ella gazed outside the dark doorway. The gloom of the night had fallen on the neighborhood. Most single females in their early twenties would be out on the town on a Saturday night. Ella and Scarlett weren't like most single females.

"Is it a good idea to tell Opal?" Scarlett ventured. The little two-year old had her young heart set on cupcakes. Both women were afraid of what would happen if they turned her down.

"No, no it isn't," Ella hissed abruptly, like the very thought of it was murder.

"Well, we promised her cupcakes before bedtime, and it is getting late."

"There's a corner drugstore just three blocks from here. They probably have milk. I can go." Ella offered.

"No, you've been a big enough help," Scarlett smiled, "Besides, I haven't gotten out since I got here."

"Yeah, you are kind of a recluse," Ella smiled, and her face grew serious, "but what about your… you know…" The young woman knew she was treading into dark territory.

"I'm on medication," The blonde girl zoned out for a moment before coming back to reality. "But, seriously, I can go get it. You can stay in here and pretend your cooking; I'll sneak out the back and come back in no time! And I promise, I'll be fine, I got it under control,"

"Alright, but you know, be careful."

Scarlett smiled and nodded. She snuggled into a large black sweater and slipped into black and white polka dotted ballet flats. "Seeya!" She whispered, smiling, to Ella. Surprised that she nearly forgot, she grabbed her phone off the counter.

And with that, the bubbly blonde snuck out the large, fancy back door, and into the night.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_The kid's of Wammy's rushed out the doors and into the crisp fall air. It was a beautiful day, one that normally never graced the UK. It was the last break of the day, right before dinner, and then it was off to bed. The next day was Saturday, and all the kids were excited._

_Iris was fifteen and turning into quite the young lady. She hated it, how all the guys stopped and stared as she walked by. She wasn't on the market for anyone, she told herself. She wouldn't admit it, but she was truly saving herself for Mello._

_After the kiss, things were rocky for awhile. The two began to grow farther apart, as the blonde boy became more and more obsessed with beating Near. Lately, things were going smooth, and Mello was actually acknowledging her._

_She followed Linda absentmindedly out the door. Mello, of course, was one of the first ones out. He did have the soccer ball, and was a very skilled player. Matt was somewhere around here._

_"Near, why don't you come outside for once?" Linda asked, turning her head to the albino boy crouching in the hallway, working on another blank puzzle._

_"Forget him, Linda." A bratty thirteen year-old called Lex commented, staring at the other boy with judging eyes._

_Iris herself never cared much for Near. She even began to think was a little bratty, thanks to long hours of listening to Mello rant about him._

_"Iris," Near called her from the hallway. Linda shot Iris a look. _

_"Come here, please," The strange boy asked, his tone not changing at all._

_"I'll save you a seat on the bench, k?" Linda told her friend, her brow furrowed in confusion, before she ran to catch the falling wooden door._

_Iris crept slowly into the hallway. "Near?"_

_"You like him, don't you?"_

_"What!? I don't know who you're talking about?" Was he talking about Mello?_

_"You know who I'm talking about. It's very obvious, at least, for me. Why don't you tell him you like him?" He seemed unsure._

_"Why are you telling me this? Why do you even care?" She interrogated the white-haired boy._

_"I'm not sure myself. Tell him how you feel before he leaves." _

_"You're messed up, little dude," Iris stammered, "I'm leaving, good bye." She turned and quickened her pace away from him. As she ran across the play yard, and watched Mello score another goal, his body still young, barely changed from puberty, Near's words of advice burned in her mind._

_"What the heck was that about?" Linda asked, once Iris had gotten to the bench._

_"Oh nothing, just weird Near crap, you know."_

END FLASHBACK

The milk was clutched in her hand, as she walked quickly down the darkened street, the half-moon and streetlights her only friend. She kept thinking something (or someone) was following, and she kept telling herself it was nothing. But did she really hear footsteps? Someone like her couldn't be sure, anymore.

She quickened her pace, and then broke into a light run. If anyone happened to see her running through such a safe neighborhood like this, they'd most likely think she'd finally lost it. Oh, oh no, she was just grabbing on to the last strands of whatever 'it' was. Something grabbed her arm and she screamed, but a hand covered her mouth, releasing only a teaser of the blood-curdling screech.

"Shut up!" Her captor screamed at her. It was a man, and a very strong one at that. He held her down and shoved something to her face. Things started to fade and the man set her down on the cold sidewalk.

"I'm… you're… going… help…?" She drooled, before passing out, at the mercy of the man dressed in black.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Sun shown through the high windows, into the hallway of the boys dorm. Iris had stood outside Matt and Mello's door for at least an hour now. No one else was awake. That night, the blonde girl tossed and turned in her fitful sleep, thinking of Near's words the day before. She had finally decided. She would tell Mello. Of course, this decision didn't come without much nervousness and puking in the bathroom._

_Linda didn't know, and Linda would find out later, but right now Linda needed to sleep. Just sleep. Reluctantly, Iris brought her hand to the door and knocked._

_"Mello…? Matt…? It's me… Iris… can I come in?" She choked. She hadn't seen Mello since the soccer game, when Roger had called him and Near into his office, for whatever reason. There was no reply._

_"Alright then… I'll just tell you through the doorway, Matt, I don't friggin' care if you're listening," Iris lied. She did friggin' care if Matt was listening, "Look, Mello, I know I said that the kiss we had when we were like ten and eleven didn't mean anything, but it kind of did and I don't know if you feel the same way but I've been thinking about it and I really think that we could talk about it and I just wanted to say that I really, really, really, like you!" Spilled out of the fifteen year olds mouth. She wanted to shoot herself in the head. The door to the room creaked open, revealing a sniffling Matt on his bed._

_"Matt? What's wrong?" She asked with a tone of urgency in her voice, and ran over to him._

_"M-Mello's gone!" He choked. His goggles were off his head for once, to reveal ice blue eyes._

_"WHAT!?" Iris yelled. She had just confessed her love for Mello to someone who wasn't even Mello!_

_"L is dead…" Matt twitched._

_"Dead!? L can't be dead!"_

_"He is,"_

_"Who did he chose?!"_

_"No one. He hadn't chosen yet, and kira killed him! Roger asked Mello and Near to work together… and Mello said he'd do it on his own… and then he just left!" Matt sobbed again. If you ask him, he couldn't believe he was actually crying._

_Tears began to form in Iris's eyes. "D-do you think he's coming back…?" She asked hopefully, trying not to cry._

_"Do you?"_

_Despite Iris's best efforts, tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hopped up on the bed and hugged herself. Mello was never coming back. Near was right… why did Near have to be right? Matt wrapped his arms around Iris and it surprised her. Matt was two years younger than her… he probably did see her as some sort of a mother. She wrapped her arms around him._

_"It's okay, Matt…" She choked between tears._

_"My name's not Matt. It's Mail,"_

_Iris was taken aback by this. You weren't allowed to use real names here. She hugged Matt- Mail, even tighter._

_"My name's not Iris. It's Scarlett."_

_"That's a pretty name,"_

_"I guess it is…"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If if did, I'd live in a land of unicorns. Yeah, that was random.**

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! I need a life. :3**

**Anybody else catch Death Note on adultswim last night? Matt's voice wasn't retarded! YAY! Alright so anyway, there ya go!**

Memorial

Chapter Four

Lost

* * *

FLASHBACK

_It sickened Linda to see her best friend in this state. Shaking and crying… mumbling… babbling. It had been three months since Mello had left, yet Iris would have these… fits… she would see Mello. Or, at least, that's what she would say. Linda felt terrible admitting this, but she didn't believe Iris. I mean, nobody else saw him, not even Matt. _

_Matt was a different story all together. He was nothing without Mello. Mello protected him from the bullies. Matt was weaker than a twig. He knew he couldn't defend himself, or at least that's what he would remind himself as they kicked him into the dirt. Linda was full of pity for both of them. She, herself, had been much better off. Sure, she… missed… Mello, but she wasn't seeing and hearing him, and she sure hadn't given up in life all together, like Matt._

_She hoped it would stop one day. She hoped and dreamed that Matt and Iris would be okay. In the pit of her heart she hoped Iris would be better. The poor girl was wasting away. She didn't sleep at night and seemed to always be on alert. Once, she even confided to Linda that she wasn't just hearing Mello anymore. She was hearing a group of dark voices, who were telling her to do bad things. Linda consoled her, but couldn't believe her all together. Until January 28__th__._

_Iris was lost in another fit, but this time when Wammy's staff tried to console her she lashed out at them. She clawed a kind; young worker named Mila and bit Mr. Hader, a Math teacher. She even scratched Linda across her cheek. When she was questioned, she replied with only, 'The voices in my head told me it was alright,'. Iris was sentenced to therapy. Linda never hung out with her once best friend again. Matt watched as they pulled the blue-eyed blonde down the hallway, indifferently._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open to a darkened room. "Hmm…?" Scarlett groaned, sitting up. She realized her hand was chained to a bed, the same she was laying on. The bed itself was something. A grey, metal frame with a broken mattress, springs poking through to the top. Two lumpy grey pillows found a home at the top of the bed, with a matching rag of a mattress. What… happened…? Scarlett thought, lost in a sea of confusion.

She turned her head to the side, where a gaudy bedside table held a lamp missing its shade and an old clock that probably didn't even tell the right time sat. 10:15. It all came rushing back to her. She was friggin' kidnapped! She brought her free hand to her pocket. And without her pills! Where was she? More importantly, who stole her? And have they done something to her? Well, they obviously drugged her, and chained her to the bed. She shivered.

The room she was in was a mess. Papers and boxes scattered over a dirty gray carpet, with faded tan walls. To the right side were two windows. One had a broken air-condition in it, and the other was hidden by messed up white blinds.

"Oh, frick! She's awake!" A voice called from behind a closed door. How he ever heard her was a surprise. The door flew open and the owner of the voice stepped into the room. She couldn't make out details, but he looked jumpy.

"I'll do whatever you want, I won't press charges… just please let me go…" She sighed weakly.

"Whoa, whoa! What'd you think we were going to do to you, sweetheart?" The man asked, coming into view.

"You drugged me, kidnapped me and tied me to a bed," She said into the lumpy pillows.

"Well, I'm sure some people would, I mean you have turned into a beautiful young lady, Iris,"

Scarlett brought her head up. "Where did you hear tha- Matt?!" There he stood. About three times taller than he was when she had last seen him and with a cigarette in his mouth, but besides that, the same red-headed geek she grew up with.

"At your service!" He smirked.

She stared at him. "I'd hug you if I weren't tied to the bed," She frowned, finding it hard to keep in her utter joy.

"Oh, yeah!" He said jumping to his feet and unchaining her. Scarlett sat up, rubbing her wrists. She realized they didn't hurt; she had just never had the chance to do that. The red-headed boy sat down awkwardly next to her.

"So, why'd ya kidnap me, anyway? I mean, you could have just called. You're a great hacker, you could figure it out." Scarlett smiled. He had grown up so much. And he smelled like cigarettes, she realized with disgust.

"Actually, I didn't kidnap you. Mello did," Matt said casually, lighting another cigarette.

Mello… did? The words echoed in Scarlett's mind. "Why… Mello…?"

"Because he needs you're help with his makeshift Kira investigation," Matt paused, "And because, secretly, he yearns for your love," He smirked.

Scarlett hit him in the shoulder. "Alright then… where was he all those years?"

"Mafia,"

Scarlett choked on her own spit. "What?!" Mello… in the friggin' mafia?

"Jeez, don't have a fit," Matt paused at the poor choice of words. "Also, you might be needing these," He handed Scarlett her cell phone and medicine. "Didn't want you to have it, just in case you'd over dose. Also, Zyprexa? What the hell kind of name for medicine is that?!"

"A magical name," Scarlett replied sarcastically, "Oh shiat! Ella must be worried sick about me! I've been gone for two hours!"

"Hey, hey, don't freak! I told Ella that you lost your cell phone and wanted me to come and tell her that you were going to spend the night at my place. Don't worry; I dropped the milk off too!" Matt confessed, even though he knew Scarlett wasn't worried about the milk in the least bit. "Ella, nice pair of legs on that one," He added.

"You pig!" Scarlett hit Matt again. The gamer laughed.

The blonde girl composed her self and got back down to business. "Back to business. Number one, Mello was in the mafia?"

"Yeah, he thought it'd help him catch Kira or something. From what I know, he was pretty high up,"

Scarlett shook her head. No doubt he got high up by sleeping around, maybe killing a few people… it sickened her. The little boy that she had known…. She knew it had to be true, but for now the fact that Mello hadn't gone through life without killing someone would be pushed to the back of her mind. She would be in denial, and she would enjoy it.

"Number two, where the hell are we?"

"We are in my lovely abode! If you stay away from the bathroom, you should stay roach free!" He laughed, spreading his arms open, wide.

Scarlett shivered. She hated bugs. Almost as much as she hated poodles, but poodles were just a little bit scarier.

"Number three… where is Mello?" The authoress didn't want to ask it, but she knew she had to.

"He is… I don't know…" Matt opened the door to a large ugly living room. Almost as ugly as the run-down bedroom. Scarlett heard another door open. "Wow, I think he just walked in. That was eerily ironic…" Matt looked a bit shaken, but brushed it off. "Mello! Guess who's awake?!" He called.

Scarlett blushed. She was in skimpy tank top and dirty old jeans. Her hair was a mess, and she probably looked like she had spent the last few years in a hole. And, Mello hadn't seen her since she was fifteen. She couldn't hear the reply from the other room, if there was one at all.

"C'mon in, Iris!" Matt smiled warmly and opened the door for her. She felt like a friggin' princess, like she was wrapped in a twisted fairy-tale. Maybe this wasn't happening at all. Maybe she was just seeing things. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it was all a dream, every since Mello left. Maybe even that was a dream. Maybe, one day, she'll wake up and be five years old with a loving family, living somewhere in the country. No, that was crazy. She was crazy. Was she? She stepped into the other room, ready, but not so willing to meet Mello, the boy- man. He would be only a year younger than her now. He would be like Matty. And Scarlett was lost.


	5. Chapter Five: Therapy

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns DN? I don't!**

**I really, really don't have a life. Well enjoy. I didn't have any extra ideas for this chapter, so it's kind of short. Also, Scarlett's disorder is in the list Dr. Mineburg gives you all! :P**

Memorial

Chapter Five

Therapy

Scarlett stepped out of the crappy bedroom with baited breath. What would she see? In her dreams and hallucinations she always imagined Mello looking exactly like he did when he left. Now, she knew that was crazy, but everything was a little crazy at one time. Cars, for instance. Ask someone in the 1600s about a car and they'd flip out (or burn you as a witch, it depends where you are).

But what she did see stunned her even more. Mello had gotten taller, and had a heavier build than when he was 14 (but that proves true to all guys, doesn't it?). He was dressed in black, and chains. His hair was still blonde, but it was more uneven and wild. A scar danced along right side of his face, nearly missing his nose and lip. His eyes stared into the pit of Scarlett's soul. The thing that stunned her most were actually his eyes. The slitted teal orbs somehow held pain, denial, betrayal and fear. Scarlett had written about characters with eyes like this in her books, but had never actually seen them in real life.

"Hi," She said automatically, breaking the silence. He stared at her.

"Will you help?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet an old friend, is it?" She attempted weakly at humor. Her voice waned.

"Will you help?" He repeated.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. It wasn't confident, sealing the deal to her agreement. It was an honest question.

"You were at Wammy's for a reason. You know the minds of criminals; you can put yourself in their shoes,"

"So you want me to help catch Kira by putting myself in Kiras shoes?" Scarlett thought it over. This could not be good for her psyche.

"Somewhat like that, yes,"

"Alright, I agree. But only if I can do one thing first," Scarlett smirked.

"Depends. What is it?" He asked.

The blonde writer smiled. "This!" She squealed, pouncing on the ex-Mafia member. She wrapped her arms around the stone cold man and gave him a quick hug. He didn't move.

"Is that it?" He asked, seemingly unfazed. Scarlett caught a flicker of happiness in his strange eyes.

"Yes," She smiled. Even if this hard, cold man was Mello, she knew that his inner child was hiding somewhere in there. Somewhere, deep in there. Maybe under a lot of chocolate, if old habits die hard.

"Thank you," Mello said quietly, as if it meant he was defeated.

Scarlett smiled. "No problem," She said, but indeed it was a problem. She didn't really want to help him. She wanted to see him again. Her therapist would probably disagree with the entire ordeal. But then again, her therapist didn't know crap.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"So… Iris, do you have any idea why you're here?" The therapist asked. His name was Doctor Gordy Mineburg, and he worked at Wammy's as a therapist. God knows the orphanage needed one._

_Iris stared at the strange bug-eyed man in the ugly green suite. 'Yes,' she wanted to say, 'I know exactly why I'm here. I'm here because you all think I'm crazy. And, Mr. Therapist, don't act like I'm five. I'm a sixteen year old girl, not a five year old kid who you can molest in your spare time,' that's she wanted to say. What she said was, "Yeah,"_

_The therapist grinned at her. "So, Iris. Tell me about yourself,"_

_"I'm an orphan. I live in England. I have one friend. That's it," She growled in a monotone voice. This guy was creeping her out. It was Valentines Day, she'd much rather be getting ready for the party with Matt. Poor Matty. Right now he was probably the victim of bully's jeers and taunts._

_Dr. Mineburg scribbled something down on the paper. "Tell me about these… fits you've been having lately. What happens?"_

_"I see things. Like Mello, usually. But sometimes I see monsters. They tell me things. They tell me to hurt things," She was disgusted at herself at what she telling this guy. She was even more disgusted at the fact that she sounded like a little possessed kid out of some old horror movie._

_"Mello… tell me about Mello," Dr. Mineburg commanded in a soft voice._

_"Mello was my friend. I'm sure you're aware that he left," The last thing Iris wanted to do was dwell on Mello._

_"Hmm…" Dr. Mineburg scribbled something else into the notebook. "Before you said you only have on friend. Why is that?"_

_"The other kids think I'm weird. Matt's the only one that really stuck around,"_

_"Is that true?"_

_"Umm… yeah?"_

_"I've been told that you had hung around a lot with another child here- Linda. Yes, that's it. What happened to Linda?"_

_"She hung around with other people," Something that hurt Iris as much as Mello was Linda. Linda, her friend, who had vowed to always be there for her, had left. To hang out with other, 'popular' girls. _

_Scribble, scribble. Iris stared, raising one brow._

_"What do you remember about your parents, Iris?"_

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything!" The blonde in the party dress meant, 'I'm sixteen and I lost my parents when I was three, do you seriously think I would remember anything?'_

_"Well some of this may be from suppressed memories of them. If I understand correctly your parents died in a car crash, which you survive. Your 'monsters' may be mental mash ups of different things you witnessed that day. They could have been suppressed, and brought on again by Mello and Linda leaving,"_

_Iris stared at Dr. Mineburg. This guy was kind of good. But he didn't address the voices._

_"I can not explain the voices in your head, but I would recommend to your supervisors about taking you in to the Doctor. Hallucinations and voices can be related to Schizophrenia, or one of its sister psychosis disorders, such as Delusional Disorder, Schizoaffective Disorder or Schizophreniform Disorder," _

_"Are you trying to tell me I'm a friggin' Schizo!?" Iris wasn't prone to this outburst, but this guy was trying to tell her she was crazy._

_"Language, Miss Iris, but in all truths, you might be. It is very rare for females your age to exhibit signs such as this, but it has happened as early as five before," Dr. Mineburg confessed. "Now please, let me talk to Roger about this,"_

_Iris hasn't even noticed the old man enter the room. Roger had begun to look worse since L died, and Mello and Near left. _

_"Yes, Iris. Please go to the party," He moaned._

_Iris got up in a hurry and began to walk down the hall. Matt sat at the end of it, playing a video game as usual. He had a whole new set of bruises on his face again, and his goggles were cracked._

_"How'd it go?" He asked, eyes not moving from the blinking screen of his game._

_"He said that my hallucinations were suppressed memories of my parents' death,"_

_"Tough,"_

_"He also said that I might have Schizophrenia or another Psychosis Disorder,"_

_"You can be my Schizophrenic Psycho," Matt looked up from the game, smiling._

_"I'm going to kill you," Iris laughed._

_"I know,"_


	6. Chapter Six: Diagnosis?

**Wow, I know, really short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. You all needed to hear her 'diagnosis', but I couldn't think of anything else to go along with it. -sweatdrop-**

**Anyway, enjoy this really, really short chapter, and look forward to longer ones! :P**

Memorial

Chapter Six

Diagnosis?

"So, where are you going again?" Ella asked from across the counter. It had been two days since Mello recruited Scarlett for his investigation, and Ella still didn't believe her that she was going to help her friend get his 'home business' started.

"I already told you. I'm just going down to his place to sort through some stuff, okay?" The blonde had her hair tied back and was wrapped in warm clothes. November was cold.

"Yes, but when will you be back? You know, Opal needs a mother, and I can't be everything for her,"

"I know. I promise it will only be for a little while, just until he gets it off of the ground," Scarlett pleaded.

"Alright. But what time should we expect you back?" Ella wasn't going to let this slip.

"Around seven-ish. Don't worry, I promise, no later!" Scarlett said before giving Opal a quick hug and running out the door.

Ella turned to Opal. "Come on, honey, mommy's on the rusty old trail once again,"

Opal cooed happily as Ella picked her up. "Rusty old trail again? Wow, where the hell did that come from?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Iris sat, bored in the doctors office. Over the past week there had been so many strange tests done on her, that she couldn't keep track of them. The doctors even asked her if she'd ever tried drugs. Why would she try drugs? She was smart enough to stay away from them. _

_"Hello, Iris," A fat old man walked in. From what she knew, he was the one that was 'head' of the little operation._

_"Hi?" She replied. He had some test results in his hand, and didn't look to happy. A sudden feeling of dread began to coil around her stomach._

_"I'm guessing you want to know the results of your test, correct?"_

_Iris stared at him. "No, duh!" Why did doctors always do this?_

_"Alright. We couldn't find anything psychically wrong with you, but like your therapist said you may have some sort of psychosis disorder. I'm not trained well in the area of mental health, but I would like to refer you to someone who is. He may be able to diagnose this better."_

_"Oh gosh, this again?" Scarlett groaned. Looks like she would be a schizophrenic psycho._

_"Oh, my dear, if you do have some sort of mental disorder I'm sure you would be able to find help, easily. You seem like a smart girl, so you should know this,"_

_Doctors just didn't get it, did they? "Of course, sir. I'm aware of that, just how would you like it if your doctor diagnosed you as crazy?" She added venom to the last of the words._

_"I wouldn't like it very much at all. But we are not diagnosing you as 'crazy',"_

_Iris sighed. This was going to be a very long day._


	7. Chapter Seven: Candy

**Disclaimer: I dun own DN**

**Okay, so since the last chapter was only like 500-something words, I thought I'd give you a bitter one! I like this one, personally. I really enjoyed rambling on in the flashback, because... I don't know, I guess I'm a little insane myself. Enjoy! :D**

Memorial

Chapter Seven

Candy

Scarlett lounged on the ugly, dirty couch that smelled (un)surprisingly like cigarettes. Matt sat next to her, cancer stick dangling loosely from his mouth and game in his hands. Mello had came and left within fifteen minutes, not looking at Scarlett or even acknowledging her existence.

"So, is this all you do? Do you ever wonder where he goes?" The blonde asked the gamer. It was so boring here.

"Nope," Matt asked, still completely involved with his game.

"Really…?" She asked again raising one brow. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she reunited with Matt and Mello. He he. M&M. She just thought of that.

"Hmmm…" The red head gave the best answer he could as he skillfully clicked away at the rainbow of buttons on the controller.

Then Scarlett saw it. She the carefully carved, milk chocolate treat, wrapped in silver foil under a cover of brightly decorated paper, sitting on the 'coffee table'. Mello must have left it there when he left. Hmm…

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes…"

"Do you ever wonder why Mello likes chocolate so much?"

Matt looked up from his game for once. "Not really. I guess it's good? I mean, I've never actually got to eat chocolate," He confessed.

"You never got to eat chocolate?"

"Well maybe when I was a little kid, but I can't remember what it tastes like. I mean, I always hung around Mello, and he ate whatever I could get, and then when he left it reminded me to much about him, so…"

Scarlett stared. "You, my friend, are sad," She looked back at the candy bar. "How would you like to split that?" She pointed to it.

Matt looked concerned. "Are you suicidal? That's Mello's, he'd friggin' kill us!"

"He doesn't have to know," Scarlett reasoned before shooting Matt a toothy grin.

He considered it and finally came up with an answer. "Alright, but if he finds out, all the blame is on you!"

"Okay!" She smiled as she grabbed the candy bar and began to unwrap it. Paper… foil… chocolate! She broke it in half with a snap and gave half to the red head on the other side of the couch.

He stared at the brown candy for a moment, trying to decide if eating it was like poison, or if he would get his first taste of chocolate. Or both. Both were definitely an option. After a minute of deciding he took a bite.

How do you describe someone's first bite of chocolate? Magical… delicious… tasty… life-changing… terrifying, maybe, but wonderful in the very least. Matt felt like he had his first cigarette all over again, but only without the nausea and disgust. He finally knew why Mello liked this stuff.

Scarlett stared at him as he finally swallowed. "You like it?" She laughed lightly. He shoved the rest of his piece in his mouth as an answer (and believe me kids, that is not easy to do. But, you know, it's not like I've tried or anything… he he). Scarlett smiled happily and broke her piece in half, giving Matt part of it. She stuck the other part in her mouth and wiped her chin. Just in case. Having chocolate on your face and then denying you ate it was a problem. Matt copied her.

They laughed. They had both eaten chocolate without Mello finding out. How insane was that? Both turned their heads when the door knob began to turn. Scarlett grabbed the wrappers and stuck them in the couch. But, you know, it's not like Mello would find out, right? Right?

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Well, it was official. Iris was psychotic. She had Delusional Disorder, a psychotic disorder where (according to her doctor) you heard voices and believed you were being followed or plotted against, and, in some cases, you saw things. He had given her medicine (Zyprexa, what the hell kind of name is that?) and they were to have weekly sessions. He told her that her disorder shouldn't be too much of a problem if she took her pills, and had support from family and friends. What family? What friends? She had Matt, but Matt left._

_And soon she was too. She was 17 now, and she could live on her own. She'd get to America somehow, and start a family. But who would want to start a family with a psychotic? She thought as she sobbed into her pillow. Who would want to do anything with her? She was a freak. The kids at Wammy's thought so. Linda thought so. The supervisors thought so. Even Iris was beginning to believe it. No. Her name wasn't Iris. Her name was Scarlett. Iris was who she used to be. Scarlett is who she is now._

_She rolled over in the bed. What would her parents think of her now? Would they think she was a freak? Would they comfort her? Would they throw her out? Would she have true friends, who stayed and didn't think she was weird? Would they not call her names, or go away, or find new friends?_

_She hated them. She hated Mello for leaving. He started this all. She hated Matt for leaving, too. He abandoned her. She hated Linda for rejecting her. She left her. She hated her parents for dying. If they hadn't none of this would have happened. She hated Wammy's. She hated her Doctors. She hated Roger, and L and Kira! She hated the kids who knew and stared. She hated the dogs that barked, as if saying to the world 'Hey, everybody! Look at her! She's crazy!'. _

_But more than she hated everything else, she hated herself. She hated herself._

_No. Why would she hate herself? She has nothing to hate herself for. In fact, this was probably all a dream. Everything, every little thing._

_No. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She had done something to make this happen, hadn't she? Therefore, she should hate herself. Wait. What if she could take it back? _

_"Please? I promise I'll… I won't ever be rude again. I'll be the best person ever! I won't ever swear or diss someone, or think things. I won't even kill spiders… or-or hiss at poodles on the street!" She bargained. _

_No. She had it. She couldn't go back. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and off her face. She stared at the mirror across from her. Her hair was a mess, and she was still in her pajamas. Her face was a sickly pale, and her blue eyes were rimmed with red._

_She would take a shower a change into clean clothes. She would get out of this sticky feeling. She would go downstairs and eat breakfast. She would smile at Roger, and take her pills. She would say hello to the little brats that made fun of her. She would go for a walk. She would stare at the creepy little poodles, but not hiss. When she got back, she would read a book. She would live her life. She didn't care about her disorder. In fact, she would whistle all day. She might even flash a smile and a simple 'Hi,' to Linda. The little slut._

_She took a big breath of air. They would see. They would all see. And with that she stood up, brushed herself off. And smiled into the mirror._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hey Mello!" Scarlett greeted the pessimistic blonde. He stared at her. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He nodded, suspicious. He looked at the large box Matt called a 'coffee table'. Something was wrong. Something was missing. He studied Scarlett. Nothing seemed out of place. Well, nothing now. He knew what she looked like before they met face to face again. I mean, she was one of the most popular authors around right now, but she still looked… prettier.

"Mels?" Matt asked. Anything to keep him from being suspicious. Mello stared at his friend now, and it made the red headed smoker feel unwell. He could feel Mello's eyes searching him.

Mello finally put a finger on it. A candy bar. His candy bar. Was missing. He switched his gaze from Matt to Scarlett.

"Iris?" He asked.

"Scarlett," She corrected him.

"Scarlett," He hissed, "Would you please come up here, for a moment?" He smiled at her. She found it unnerving.

Slowly she got up and walked over toward him. "Yeah?" She asked. Something didn't feel right.

And with that he kissed her. It took Scarlett completely by surprise, and because of that, Mello found it easy to stick his tongue into mouth. She pulled away, feeling nauseous.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She shrieked at him. Sure, she was happy to see him, and she did sort of (still) like him, but what the frick?

"You were eating chocolate! I could taste!" She smiled with a crazed look in his eye. He turned to Matt.

Matt immediately jumped out of his spot. "If you're thinking about kissing me too, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you down! I can already tell you it was all her idea!"

"Rat! And, you know, you could have just asked!" Scarlett yelled at both of them.

Mello stood up straighter. "Well now that that's over, I'd like to but you two to work." He hissed, turning away from Scarlett.

She was glad. Now he couldn't see her smile. In all reality she enjoyed the kiss. In fact, he kind of tasted like candy.


	8. Chapter Eight: Night

**Ok, another one up. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I don't really like it, and found it hard to write, so I don't know if it's good or not. :D Rock and Roll All Night belongs to KISS and sorry to Hilary Duff fans! **

Memorial

Chapter Eight

Night

"Okay guys, we're loosening up tonight!" Scarlett declared happily as she set a six pack of beer on the table. It was Friday night, and they had all been working hard, even Matt, for once. And if Mello didn't like a little fun, than that was his fault.

Matt looked up from his work. The red head had become quite accustomed to playing video games while simultaneously working. He smiled at Scarlett, his eyes lit up (though it was hard to see under the yellow tint of his goggles). "Alcohol?" He asked like a child in a candy shop.

"Alcohol," Scarlett nodded. She turned to Mello expectantly. "Pwease?"

He stared at her with a skeptical look in his eyes. He looked back at his work. "Only for one night. Near and Kira don't take breaks,"

Scarlett's blue eyes lit up. "YAY!" She squealed like a hyper fangirl, before sitting down next to Matt. Mello still didn't look very happy, and it would probably be best to steer clear of him for the moment.

Matt grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He smiled as the scent of the drink wafted through the air. "You do know that we're both underage, right?" He asked the only one old enough to legally drink.

She stared at him, a feeling of dread sinking in. "Oh well!" She laughed nervously. Mello eyed one of the bottles. He slowly put down his candy bar and grabbed the glass, the amber liquid trapped inside portraying happiness and dread. It reminded Mello of his own life. He cracked it open and chugged it, two sets of blue eyes watching the blond haired man pour it down his throat.

"How can you stand that? I can barely finish one bottle, and I'm legally able to do that!" Scarlett exclaimed, laughing. She wasn't sure if this was humorous or pathetic, yet. Matt just smiled and enjoyed his own bottle.

"It's more fun when you're breaking the law," Matt added, happily.

--

"Would you rather… do a tree or Liza Minnelli?" Matt asked, giggling. The sun had set and night life was beginning to take hold, but the three friends were still cooped up in Matt's apartment. The gamer himself was barely tipsy, having only consumed one beer. The blond writer didn't even have a half a bottle, thanks to the badly scarred man in the corner, who was a happy drunk at the moment.

"Oh! A tree!" Mello laughed loudly.

"Oh come on you guys! You promised it wouldn't get perverted!" Scarlett groaned, slouching in her chair.

"Ok, ok, that was kind of dirty!" Matt laughed, slamming his head into the table.

"You think?" Scarlett hissed, not amused at all. Ok, maybe a little amused, but overall…

"I wanna… I wanna…" Mello giggled. He is kind of funny when he's drunk, Scarlett thought, mentally smiling.

"I wanna rock and roll all night!" Matt sang off loudly and off tune. He pointed to Scarlett, giving her the 'take it away' motion.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, but laughed. "And party every day," She sighed, trying hard not to grin.

"Would you rather slaughter a dolphin or Hilary Duff?" Mello sighed.

Matt looked at him skeptically. "What kind of question is that? Hilary Duff, of course,"

Scarlett stared at both of them. Mello's teal eyes had begun to widen, and grasp some alcohol induced innocence. It reminded her of when they were children. "Personally, I'd slaughter the dolphin," She brought to the table.

Mello stared at her. "Why?" He hiccupped.

"Because I wouldn't kill a person. That's something Kira would do," Scarlett explained.

"So you would kill a dolphin?" Matt asked, ashamed, "Dolphins are magical, you know," Matt said, with all seriousness.

"Just like Unicorns!" Scarlett defended her favorite species.

"You guys, you guys! Both are cool, but you know what'd be even cooler?" Mello asked.

"What?" The red-headed gamer asked, lighting a cigarette.

"A half dolphin, half unicorn!" Mello laughed, like a morning show host.

"That would be cool how?" Scarlett wondered.

"It just is. I mean, you have to believe that they exist and then bam! A Unicophin!" Matt explained.

"A Unicophin? Well, I guess, that would be pretty cool," Scarlett gave in, smiling. Her heart felt light and airy, and she was… she was happy. Sure, she had been happy when she bought her first house, or when she adopted Opal, or when she published her first book. But this was… this was… the kind of happy you feel when you're a kid. Or you find an old tape of a show you watched when you were little, or when you picked up a Superman figure from a thrift shop, just like the one you had when you were little.

Matt scratched his head and looked up at the two. "Hey, I just wanted to say, I have to pee. I'll be right back. Don't try anything!" He smiled, making a heart with his hands, before jetting off to the roach infested bathroom.

Mello looked up at Scarlett. It shocked her how he now looked just like a little kid, except with a jagged, ugly scar. "You're pretty," He told her, smiling, before made the table his pillow and lay down. She could tell he wasn't asleep, and she knew the compliment was only because he was drunk, but still… it made her feel special. Did he mean pretty like his pretty, or pretty to others. Secretly, she hoped it meant that he thought she was pretty. And this wasn't just because he was drunk.


	9. Chapter Nine: Day

**Kind of short and pointless, but none the less I like it. It sets up for a later plot point, kind of. I'm really looking forward to doing the next chapter, because, well... does anybody even read these things? Post OMGHFHFHFJDKHJJHcupcakeHHJDKJH if you do. :D**

Memorial

Chapter Nine

Day

"How long do you think he's going to be like this?" Scarlett asked Matt, as they both watch their blond haired, teal-eyed friend take the blows of a major hangover.

Matt counted on his fingers and mumbled something inaudible. "Considering his age, gender, body weight, physical condition and how much alcohol he had I'd say… a long time," He concluded.

"Stop talking so loud!" Mello snapped from the couch. "And close that blind," He commanded pointing to only unbroken window in Matt's apartment. Matt quickly hopped over the couch (and Mello) to the window, dropping the blind slowly. He valued the only intact window like he valued his Playstation.

"Any home-made hangover remedies you know about?" Scarlett asked Matt, as she sat on the couch next to a puking Mello.

"Besides the good old Just Live With It You Drunk remedy, I know nothing," The chain smoker said truthfully.

"I hate you both," Mello moaned.

"We hate you too, buddy, we hate you too," Matt laughed, patting his friends head. He was quickly hit by Mello's hand.

Scarlett's cell phone began to ring, startling every one in the room.

"I told you to keep cell phones off!" Mello hissed.

"I must have forgotten this morning. And I told Ella to only call this number only if there's…," Scarlett paused; her eyes filled with fear, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Who are you? What happened? Ella told you to… oh my God! I'll be there in a second… alright… good bye!" Scarlett hit the end button and shoved the phone in her pocket. She turned to Matt.

"Matt, I go to go… I… goodbye!" She cried as she ran out of his apartment.

"What was that all about?" Mello groaned from the couch.

"I-I dunno. I think something might have happened to Ella… or Opal… or something…" Matt trailed off.

"So she just left?"

"Yeah… I hope everything's okay…"

"Everything's probably fine,"

--

Scarlett sat in the Hospital waiting room, tears dripping down her face, and shaking. She was a mess and she could feel the eyes burning into her flesh, thinking 'Wow, wonder what happened to her,' but some recognized her. She didn't even want to think about how this would spread amongst her fan community.

Ella and Opal had been going to the Supermarket, when a truck smashed into the left side of their car. Opal and Ella's conditions weren't clear yet. The hospital called Scarlett and Ella's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Redd were sitting adjacent to Scarlett, giving her strange looks. Sure, they had met her before, but what was wrong with her?

"Scarlett Faraday, Esme and Cullen Redd?" A doctor walked over to them. Esme stood up.

"Yes? What is it?!" She commanded, as if stealing the words out of Scarlett's mouth.

"Your daughter is fine, ma'am. She was unconscious for a little while, but she has come out of it with no side effects. We would like to keep her overnight, just for observations, though," He told her. Esme sighed.

"As long as our baby is okay," Cullen told the doctor happily, holding his wife's hand. The doctor turned to Scarlett.

"And you must be Scarlett Faraday?" He questioned.

"Yes," Scarlett replied, her voice waning.

"Than your daughter, Opal, is fine as well. She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you earlier," He smiled warmly.

Scarlett felt like the whole world was lifted off her shoulders. "Oh thank God!" She praised.

"Now would you both like to see your children?" He asked. The three were ecstatic. They began to walk down the snow white hall. The doctor, Doctor Apucen, lead Esme and Cullen to see Ella, and a nurse, Christine, led Scarlett to Opal.

Opal sat on the blue floor in the playroom, messing around with some blocks. There was a small scrape above her eye, and a scratch on her chin. There were probably a few other bruises and bumps underneath her Hospital gown. Scarlett ran over and scooped her up, showering her baby with kisses.

"Miss Faraday," The nurse got the writer's attention, "Opal is fine right now, but if the condition worsens, I'm afraid you'll have to call the hospital,"

"Of course!" Scarlett exclaimed, hugging her child.

"And Miss Faraday?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a huge fan of your books," Nurse Christine said with a smile.


	10. Chapter Ten: Shotgun Sinner

**A/N: I was excited about doing this chapter because... it made me fuzzy on the inside! That's why. Enjoy. Two updates today, luckies.**

Memorial

Chapter Ten

Shotgun Sinner

Three days had passed, along with Mello's hangover. Matt found it hard to work without Scarlett, and Mello (though he'd never admit it) found it lonely without her presence. She, of course, had told them what had happened. Ella and Opal had been in an accident, both were fine. Ella's parents wanted Ella to stay with them for a little while, so Scarlett had to be at home with Opal all day.

On the day in question, Matt and Mello were 'working' in the apartment. The sun was beginning to set, and the days had become a drag. Nothing new with the Kira case, nothing new otherwise. Mello had been obsessed with making things up for his two days of not working, but it had begun to take a toll on him. Matt was just bored.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello asked from the couch.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up from his DS, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Why do you smoke?" Matt looked up from the game and turned it off.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you smoke?" Mello asked again.

"I smoke because… it calms me down…" Matt trailed off.

"You'd risk lung cancer because the stupid death stick calms you down?"

"Yeah… your point?"

"Why'd you even start smoking?" Mello looked at his friend, afraid of the answer.

"I guess… I guess I started smoking because of you… I mean… when you left…" Matt trailed off again, fearful of how Mello would react.

"That's what I thought," Mello admitted, avoiding I contact with the gamer.

"I guess it's kind of funny, you know. When you left, I started smoking and Scarlett turned into a Schizo," Matt chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean?" Mello asked, looking up. Schizo… as in Schizophrenic?

"Yeah, she didn't tell you? After you left she started seeing you everywhere and she started hearing things," Matt looked at Mello, disbelieving, "She went to the doctor, and they said that early signs of Schizophrenia or another mental disorder were beginning to show. Turns out she does have something. I didn't ask what it was, personally, but I know that she has something. When we kidnapped her, she had her medicine in her pocket, I took it out so she wouldn't freak and overdose," Matt smiled.

"She… does…" It was Mello's turn to trail off. Why hadn't she told him? I mean, he never would have asked her to help if he knew. At Wammy's she was prized for her mental capability, I mean she could literally, trick herself into thinking she was somebody. Maybe it all came back to bite her.

"Hey guys!" Both boys looked over to see a happy Scarlett barge into the apartment, Opal in her arms.

"Hey Scarlett! What are you doing here?" Matt asked, getting up to greet Opal.

"Well, I missed you guys, and I was with Opal, so I thought, 'Hey, why don't I pop in down there,'. Besides, I want Opal to meet you guys!" She laughed, obviously not noticing Mello, who was hunched over on the couch. Matt took Opal out of her arms and Opal cooed. She obviously liked the gamer.

"Hey, Mello," Scarlett greeted, taking off her coat and walking toward the blond man. "What's wrong, did we get any new developments?" She asked, touching his shoulder. He flinched away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He commanded, getting up and spinning around to face her. The chocolate bar in his hand fell to the ground.

"Tell you what?" Scarlett asked, dumb founded.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" He hissed, teal eyes burning into blue ones.

"Sick?" She turned to Matt, "Did you tell him?" She commanded to the red head, bouncing hazel-eyed Opal on his knee.

"Yeah. I thought he deserved to know," He answered honestly, poking Opal in the head.

Scarlett turned back to Mello. "Yes, it's true, I have Delusional Disorder, I take my medicine, and obey doctors orders, I'm fine," She insisted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mello repeated.

"I didn't tell you because if I did, I knew you'd think differently about me!" Scarlett admitted, almost shouting. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Mello this. "But it's not like you haven't hidden anything from me. What about your time in the mafia, huh? Or about your scar?" She retorted.

Mello spun to face Matt. "You told her?" He hissed.

"She deserved to know, too," He replied, absentmindedly.

Mello spun back around to Scarlett. "My time in the mafia had nothing to do with this!" He insisted.

"I think it has everything to do with this! Talk about not telling people something!" Scarlett knew she was just digging a grave for herself, now.

"Okay, yes. I was in the mafia. I did it for justice. I got the scar in an explosion," Mello admitted.

"An explosion!" Scarlett shrieked. She dug it deeper.

"Yes, an explosion! Okay, enough, it's not that important!" He yelled. Opal dug into Matt's shirt and reached for her mother.

"Mello?" Scarlett paused, and swallowed hard, unburying mental graves, "H-have you ever killed someone?" She choked, tears beginning to appear.

Mello paused. He felt like the wait of the world was crashing down on him. "Yes. Yes, I have. I've shot people in the head, and watched them fall to the ground. I've choked somebody. I've stabbed someone. I've gotten my hands dirt with my victim's blood," He hissed, unable to look Scarlett in the eye. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been waiting for something like this to come along, and a sad, sadistic part of the blond boy, wanted Scarlett to know about his sins.

"Oh my God…" Scarlett sobbed, letting tears fall from her eyes. She grabbed Opal away from Matt. Opal cried too, only because her mother was crying. Mello let his eyes stare bullets into hers. Scarlett turned to Matt. "I-I'm sorry, Matt. I have to go!" She cried before slamming the door.

Matt got up from the chair and walked over to his friend. "You think she'll be back?" He asked, casually.

Next thing Matt knew, he had a gun to his head, and an angry blond man in leather about to pull the trigger.

"Why did you tell her?" He hissed, all about ready to shoot is best friends head off.

"I didn't tell her!" Matt exclaimed, hoping to high heavens that Mello wouldn't actually shoot him, "You did!" He added, just to be safe.

"Yeah, well you didn't try to intervene! For all I know you liked it! You've liked Scarlett since you first saw her!" Mello insisted.

"Well it's not like you liked her, or anything! Besides, I've been a better friend than you have!" Matt yelled, calculating all possible ways to get out of this without getting shot.

Mello dropped the gun, and grabbed Matt's black and white striped shirt. "You. Out." He hissed as he through the gamer out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

"Hey, what about my!" A pack of cigarette's and game boy came flying out of the apartment, hitting Matt in the head. Matt knocked softly on the door.

"Dude? What about bros before hos?" He reasoned. When it became obvious he wouldn't be let in, Matt muttered a simple, "It's my apartment,", and walked away, looking for a place to say.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Awkward

**Phew. Stayed up till 1 am to type this. I like this chapter. :D**

Memorial

Chapter Eleven

Awkward

A knock at the door.

Scarlett heaved herself up from her favorite chair, making sure not to step on Opal, who played with My Little Pony's on the floor. A glass of tea, an old book, and a box of Kleenex, decorated a small table next to the large, burgundy chair Scarlett called her own. It had been at least a few hours since her visit at Matt's, and Scarlett had stopped crying, but was far from getting over it.

Mello really was a sick bastard, wasn't he?

Another knock on the door.

"I'm coming," Scarlett sighed as she made her way over to the oak door. She grabbed a pocket knife, just in case. Call it paranoia, or being incredibly smart, it works either way. She opened the door, to reveal a tired, worn out, and bleeding Matt. She looked at him up and down, and then cocked her head sideways, and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked, letting him in. He wasn't the sick minded murderer, was he?

"Mello kicked me out, so you know, I'm looking for a place to stay," Matt began, sitting down on the couch, "So I walked outside, when I realized he had the keys to my cars. I didn't really feel like breaking into my car, so I had to walk. About three blocks away from my apartment, I was attacked by a bunch of thugs, who stole my cigarettes, money and gameboy. They left me in one of the alley ways, and a bunch of wild dogs came, and started pecking at me, like I was dead! So I got up, and tried to shoo them away, when they attacked me. They chased me two blocks, I lost them when I made a detour through a junkyard," Matt lit a coughed, as an intermission.

"Yeah, so I was in a junkyard, and I fell down on something, and all of these spiders were on me. They were like attacking me. So I ended up shaking them off, running four blocks in the process. I finally got to your neighborhood, and I was walking around, looking for your house, when this chick started screaming that I was a mad man. Her boyfriend got out of the car and started beating me up! I got away, and I had narrowed it down to three houses that could be yours. Number one belonged to an old lady, who tried to hit me with a frying pan, the other to an old pervert, who asked me to come inside because he wanted to show me his 'banana'. The third was your house," Matt sighed, falling on the couch. Opal cooed, realizing that he was here.

Scarlett stared at him. "Wow…" She trailed off. In any other mood, she would have laughed. "So what, you need a place to stay, right?" She assumed.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, wiping his blood stained chin.

Scarlett sighed, picking up Opal. "Well, we should probably get you cleaned up. You can sleep in Ella's bedroom; she's still with her parents,"

"Thanks!" Matt smiled. "By the way, nice house. And do you allow smoking?"

"No, we don't," The blond sighed.

"Figured,"

--

"Matt, things aren't like they used to be, are they?"

"No, they aren't,"

"Matt, have you ever killed someone?"

"Nope,"

"That's good,"

"Hmm,"

"Do you think Mello regrets what he did?"

"Everyday,"

--

"Elwa?" Matt opened his eyes to see Opal's hazel ones, wet with tears. A rumble of thunder rolled by, and a flash of lightning lit up the room, causing the two year old to squeak in fear.

"Opal?" Matt said, as he reached out and picked up the little girl.

"Storm!" She whined, grabbing on to him. The clock read 3 am.

"It's okay, the storm's not going to hurt you," The gamer told Opal, patting her blonde hair.

"But…" Opal stared down at him.

"Are you scared?"

Opal nodded.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Opal nodded. Matt tucked the little girl in next to him, and rolled over, his back to her. "You know…" he began, "I used to be afraid of Thunderstorms. But Mello was always there…" He trailed off, realizing how much he missed his best friend, no matter how bitter the blond man was.

"Matt?" Opal asked, clawing at his red hair.

"Hmm?"

"Momma," She commanded.

"What?"

"Momma!"

"You want Scarlett?"

"Hmm!" Which was Opal's way of saying yes. Matt found his way out of Ella's giant bed, and grabbed the two year old. Stupid kids, he thought. Once they had made it to Scarlett's door, they pushed it open to reveal a sleeping blond writer.

Her hair was tied up, and her head was just missing the pillow. She wore a large purple T-shirt with a faded My Little Pony logo, and green and pink pajama pants. A painted toenail stuck out of her large, pine green blanket. Her eyes were closed, lost in sleep, and her face was at rest.

Matt poked her in the head.

"Get away, grandma, I know kung-fu…" She muttered as she woke up from a dream.

"Scarlett?"

"Momma!"

Scarlett sat up in bed. Another rumble of thunder rolled by. "Matt?"

"Opal wants to sleep with you," He said, handing over the baby, who immediately grasped her mother.

Scarlett put Opal on the other side of where she lay carefully. "Thanks Matt," She smiled, the smile sending butterflies into Matt's stomach.

Matt began to leave the room, but Opal cried for him. He turned around. "Do you want to sleep with me, then?" He asked, getting frustrated.

Opal shook her head, and pointed to the spot next to her in bed. Scarlett looked up at Matt, blue eyes shining with humor.

--

"Scarlett?" Matt asked from the opposite side of the bed, where he lay awkwardly. He couldn't leave; it was the only way Opal would sleep.

"Yes?"

"This is awkward,"

"I agree,"

--

Scarlett stared into her bowl of cereal, trying not to fall into it after a sleepless night. Do you know how awkward it is to have to sleep in the same bed as one of your best friends? Very awkward, dear children, very. The blonde knew she was probably pale, and most likely had large, dark bags under her eyes.

Opal was last seen in Matt's (not so) capable hands. Scarlett grabbed a bite of cereal, and sucked on it, waiting until all of the flakes were dry, before spiting it back out into her bowl. Her vision was abruptly cut off, when a sack was pulled over her head.

"HEY!" She yelled, as she was pulled off her stool. Who was kidnapping her, in her own home? "Matt?" She asked, as she was pushed out of her house, and into a near by car.

"Scarlett, just be quiet!" Matt commanded, as he shoved her into the back seat, next to a happy and sleeping Opal, strapped tightly in her seat. Matt slammed the door and got in the front seat of the car.

"Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde writer snapped, as she pulled off the sack fro her head.

"I miss my apartment and my smoking freedom! We are going to apologize to Mello, whether we like it or not!" He hissed from the front seat of the car, as he carefully backed out of the driveway. Best not to look suspicious, the neighbors already suspected him of being a crazy, psycho rapist.

"Me? Apologize to Mello! He should be apologizing to me!"

"Okay, how about this. You both apologize to each other!?" Matt compromised, lighting a cigarette. He must have gone shopping; Scarlett put two and two together.

The twenty-one year old groaned, which caused a sigh from the red-headed, chain-smoking, gamer in the front seat to mutter the phrase used by men of all ages: "Women,"

The drive took about twenty minutes, and soon they were in front of Matt's apartment. Scarlett gazed up at its run down walls, as if her worst fear was hiding inside the building. Maybe it was.

"You coming?" Matt asked, grabbing Opal out of the backseat and swinging her onto his shoulders. Scarlett looked down at herself. She was in slippers and a bathrobe. Her hair was a fuzzy ball of… fuzz.

"Yeah," She muttered half-heartedly as they walked inside the building.

--

"You go!" Matt argued outside his apartment door. Who was going to face Mello first?

"No, it was your idea, you go!"

"You started it!"

"No way!" Scarlett slammed her foot on the ground.

"Okay, I have an idea. We both go in at the same time!" Matt suggested, jiggling the door handle, initiating the plan.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "I know this is some kind of tri-" She was cut off as Matt pushed her into the apartment, after Mello had opened the door. She fell right on top of the ex-mafia member.

"Get off me!" Mello commanded, pushing her off. Matt had already closed the door, and was probably holding the handle to prevent anyone getting out.

Scarlett lay on the ground. "It's not like I had much of a choice," she muttered, pulling herself up.

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Because Matt just pushed me in here!"

Mello stared into Scarlett's terrified, blue eyes. Her fear made him sick and… kind of… feel bad.

Scarlett hesitated for a moment. "But the reason he pushed me in here was… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my disorder," She admitted. She still wanted out, though. I mean, mental disorders are one thing, but murder?

Mello stayed silent.

"And… Mello… I-I don't know what to say. You just… you just… I can't believe you…" She trailed off, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. Like she wanted to cry in front of him.

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?" Mello asked, his voice as quiet as possible.

"Hmm?" Scarlett asked. She hadn't heard his question.

"I'm a bad person," He said louder, his voice full of shame.

"Oh… oh, Mello…"

"I'm a bad man; I've done many bad things. But for all the right reasons… does that count?" He asked.

"Mello… you're not bad…"

"Don't lie to me," He hissed, turning around to face her. He had his hair behind his ears, showing his entire scar.

"But, Mello… I'm not…" Scarlett sniffed. His scar had never really bothered her… until now… it was there, grotesque and hideous. Skin frayed and fried.

"Yes. You are. You are lying. I'm a bad man. I'm ugly. I'm hideous. They hate me, they stare, they pity me," He said, his voice full of venom.

"Mello… what do you want me to say?" Scarlett commanded her voicing growing in volume.

"Tell the truth, we aren't going to lie anymore," He smiled, as sick and twisted smile.

"Mello-"

"Mihael. My name is Mihael Keehl," He insisted.

"Mihael," The name felt foreign to her tongue, "You may be a bad man. You may be ugly, and they may hate you, and stare and pity you, but if we are telling the truth, I really, really like you. I always have," Scarlett spit.

Mello looked up from where he stood. The words seemed like poison as he said them. "I really, really like you, too,"

The entire world seemed to stand still. The two orphans, man and woman, said nothing.

"I'm glad," A red-headed gamer broke the silence from the doorway. "Because I've already come up with a few pet names for you two lovebirds. Take your pick, Scello, Marlett, Mihaelett," Matt laughed, creating a heart with his hands.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Joy

**This was originally part of another chapter, but I cut it in half. Sorry for a long update. I'm going on vacation during the Fourth, so I might not be able to update for awhile, but I'll try to get another one up.**

**I was a bit sceptical about this one, just because I didn't feel right about the beginning, but I don't know.**

Memorial

Chapter Twelve

Joy

Three hours ago Mihael Keehl and Scarlett Faraday told each other their true feelings. Two hours and fifty-seven minutes ago, Mail Jeevas decided that their pet name shall be Marlett. Two hours and thirty-three minutes ago, Scarlett Faraday went home and took a shower; she got a text from her editor, Sara Oliver. Exactly one hour ago, Eleanor Redd convinced her parents that she wanted to move back in with Scarlett, because she missed Opal. Fifty-two minutes ago, Scarlett Faraday called Eleanor Redd, in request of her services. Miss Faraday's job will require her to be in Japan for the next two months.

Right now, Miss Faraday is driving her car. She's on her way to Matt's apartment. Why did her stupid editor want her to go to Japan? She wanted to stay here. She wanted to stay by Mello. But Sara wouldn't hear of it. There were so many evil things she could call her right now, but she decided it probably wouldn't be good.

She parked her car and got out. She hated this neighborhood. She could almost feel the illegal drugs and prostitution (coughslutscough) emanating off the place. She walked into the apartment complex, nodding to the homeless man in the doorway. Nice guy, even if he was a homeless druggie. She quickly found her way to Matt's door, and knocked. She could probably break in, but she really didn't feel like it. Matt cracked the door.

"Password?" he asked in a whisper. Scarlett stared. "Okay, jeez!" he gave in, letting her in.

She sat awkwardly on the catch. "So…"

Mello sat on the opposite side, staying silent. Matt tapped the controls to his game.

"Uh, this may be a bad time, but um, for the next few… weeks, um, I have to go to Japan," Scarlett told them, avoiding any eye contact. Mello looked up at her, and Matt smiled.

"Well, that's good! Because so do we!" he chirped. He might have looked up, but Scarlett couldn't tell through his goggles.

"Mello…?" Scarlett questioned, making her mouth stretch the 'O'.

"Why?"

"Because, apparently, my editor wants me to meet some people over there…. Why are you going to be there?"

"The investigation," Mello sighed, "Don't go, Kira's there, he might hurt you,"

"Why would Kira hurt me? I mean I didn't do anything wrong," Scarlett reasoned, getting defensive.

"I know, but if he finds out about you being at Wammy's, or about you and I… being… you know…"

"Wait! You're worried about me!" she squeaked. This was kind of cool.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" he hissed.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. Mello looked ashamed.

"So, when are you leaving for Japan?" Matt asked, once again not paying attention to his surroundings, eyes fixated on the moving characters that danced across the screen of his DS.

"Tomorrow," Scarlett sighed. Why didn't Sara understand that not everybody could just go to Japan at any given moment? "Ella didn't want to stay with her parents anymore, so she's going to be taking care of Ella,"

Matt smiled, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "That's cool! Mels said we were going tomorrow,"

Mello shot Matt a glare like he was going to rip apart his insides, letting each intestine slowly tear, sending blood and body fluid everywhere.

"Did he?" Scarlett giggled. She loved these two, so much.

"No, he didn't," Mello insisted, taking a bite out of giant chocolate bar.

"Oh, come on Mello! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Please? Just this once, can we catch a flight together? I kind of want to rub it in my editor's face that I'm currently in a relationship," she pouted, trying on her best puppy-eyes.

Mello turned away. "Fine," he hissed under his breath.

"Yay!" Scarlett squeaked, before kissing Mello's blond hair. He looked up in surprise. How could he have any idea that just admitting he liked Scarlett, would send her into a… well would make her act like a… a girl?

Scarlett turned to Matt, with an undying sparkle in her eyes. "You do know that if Opal doesn't see you, and you go away for a long time, Ella is going to go through hell, correct?"

Matt nodded, "Sure,"

"So you're going to have to see her before you leave, or else Ella will hate you forever," Scarlett concluded, smiling.

Matt looked up. "Joy," he muttered, before turning back to his game. The night before was still fresh in his mind.

"Oh come on! She likes you, you know," the blue-eyed blonde laughed, planting herself next to Mello.

"Yeah, I know," Matt smiled, letting the moving colours of his game light up his goggles.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bonding

**Okay! Two in one night! :P**

Memorial

Chapter Thirteen

Bonding

Houses decked out in Christmas lights whirred past the window, as Matt insisted on speeding down the quiet street that Scarlett lived on. It had barely snowed, and you could see the disappointment on the children's faces as they attempted to build a mushy snowman. Despite the lack of snow, the temperature was dropping quickly, making for some very uncomfortable people.

The red car nearly slid on the ice, before pulling into the one car driveway that sat pleasantly on the side of the Faraday residence. A light up snowman decorated one window, the lights shined in the shadow that porch gave to the front of the old Victorian house. Matt put the car in park. He obviously sat in the driver's seat, Scarlett next to him, and Mello in the back.

"You coming in, Mels?" Scarlett asked, opening the door. No reply. "Okay, then," she sighed, digging for her keys in her pockets. She didn't know what the deal was with purses. To her, they were a nuisance that you had to carry around everywhere. Why not just put the stuff in your pockets? She happily pulled out a shining silver key, triumphant in her remembrance of the trinket.

Matt opened his door, momentarily, letting some frosty air seep into the car. He shut it. "Just a second," he said, looking back at Mello.

"Mmkay," Scarlett agreed, shutting the door to the car.

Matt hopped into the back seat, next to Mello, who lounged, munching on a chocolate bar. "Why don't you want to come in?" he asked, staring at Mello.

"Because I find it unnecessary. The entire reason why we're here is so you can say goodbye to the runt, anyway," he hissed.

"I have another theory on why you don't want to come inside her beautiful home," Matt extended an arm to the old house, Christmas lights glowing in the window against the grey sky. In the back yard a sludgy snowman sat.

"I would like to hear this theory," Mello sighed, sitting up.

"Actually, I have two," Matt smirked, "One, you could not want to go into the house, because somebody who was lower than you in the rankings at Wammy's has made it far better off, and you can't bare to face the facts," Matt motioned toward Scarlett, who fiddled with the keys in the back door, before another figure, Ella, most likely, let her in.

"Or, Scarlett's home, child and friends remind you of all the things that have changed since childhood, and you can't bare to see them, in fear that her new lifestyle may reject you," Matt concluded. Mello avoided his gaze.

"What the hell gives you the right to make those kinds of assumptions?" the blond in leather snapped.

The red-head smiled. "After you left I took a bunch of psychology classes. I've been reading your guys' body language. All signs pretty much point to what I just stated,"

Mello rolled his eyes, but got out of the car. "Victory is mine," Matt laughed quietly, getting out of the car as well.

--

The kitchen was warm, and two Ella it was homey. She had painted the cabinets blue, herself, you know. Scarlett said she was bringing her friends over, to say goodbye to Opal, and to tell the truth, Ella wanted to meet these two. She had already seen goggle boy, but Scarlett always spoke of two. And the tall dark-skinned lady wanted to meet the other one.

"Wow, I really hope they aren't gay together. Scarlett needs a man," Ella thought out loud to Opal, who played happily with a ball of cookie dough. Opal could tell that something was wrong, but for now her young mind was focusing on hitting the dough repeatedly on the counter.

The door began to jiggle. Ella rolled her eyes, and fixed her hair, moving around the scratch on her forehead. She had gotten it from the accident. Retarded drivers. Ella let Scarlett in, surprised that her male companions were no where in sight. Scarlett obviously detected this surprise, as she responded to the look in Ella's large eyes, with:

"They're in the car. They're coming in,"

Ella nodded. "Your crap is up stairs. I was hoping one of your friends," Ella looked out the glass door, trying to get a look at them, "could help," she smiled, putting her hands on her hips. Scarlett picked up her daughter, giving her a sloppy kiss on her forehead, and cleaning off her cookie hands. Opal cooed and clung to her mother.

"Alright," Scarlett smiled. Footsteps crunching through the snow… footsteps on the back deck… the door slid open. The suspense was killing Ella. She turned around, to face goggle boy, wearing the same attire as he had when they first met. Is that the only thing he wore?

Following behind him was a rather odd fellow. He was tall, and wore dark clothing, an abstract from his blonde hair. He gripped a rather large chocolate bar in his hand, and didn't look too happy about being here. His face was what startled Ella the most. His eyes held every emotion she had ever felt, subtract happiness. A grotesque scar tore into half of his face, taking Ella's breath away.

"Hi…" she trailed off. Don't stare, don't stare, it's not polite… Ella quickly averted her eyes and turned around, grabbing a sponge to clean the already spotless counter.

"Ella, this is Matt," Scarlett pointed to goggle boy who raised his hand in a greeting, "And this is Mello," she concluded smiling. Frick, Ella, don't mess this up!

She nodded in another greeting. Matt had already wandered off toward Ella, and Mello just stood there.

"Come on," Scarlett motioned her head toward Mello and the two walked off to another area of the house. Opal looked up at Matt and looked down at her toys again.

"Opal?" he pouted. She was unresponsive.

"She's bored of you," Ella told him. Mello (by the way, what kind of name was Mello?) had left, so she felt it was safe to look around.

"I'm not that boring!" Matt pouted.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen last Christmas!" Awkward silence. "Hey, you want to come upstairs with me? I have to move some things," Ella quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure," goggle boy agreed, following Ella.

Mello and Scarlett stood in the other room, both looking very speechless. "Hey, Mello, why don't you take care of Opal, I have to go help Ella and Matt upstairs," Scarlett burst, upon seeing the other two enter the living room.

"Bu—" Mello was silenced by Scarlett, who proceeded to leave him in the dark room. Mello sighed and stepped into the kitchen, spotting Opal on the tiled floor, looking rather sad. Mello hated kids. He disliked them before the explosion, and he hated them now. 'Mommy, mommy look at the scary man!' He'll show them and their mothers scary.

Opal looked up with large eyes at her visitor. She gasped when she saw his scar. To her he must be some sort of monster. She contorted her face in fear.

"No! Shh! Don't cry," Mello pleaded, getting down on his knees and inching closer towards Opal. She shuffled away. Stupid kid, what would Scarlett think if he made Opal cry? On a last effort, the blonde man snapped off a piece of chocolate from the bar, and handed it to the hazel-eyed child. She gobbled it up, and looked up at the scary man. He slowly reached out a hand, and patted her head, reluctant to touching her. Matt was right, Opal was everything that changed.

The two year old clung to Mello's glove, and the cold man lifted her up into his arms. Reluctant, she grazed her sticky hands across his scar, making Mello himself feel rather uncomfortable. He felt uncomfortable holding her in general, he didn't even know if he was doing it right. He could barely hold a cat, let alone a two-year old child.

"Come on, let's go say hi to your ma," Mello smiled, for once, grasping the tot. She grabbed on to a strand of his hair as he carried her up the stairs.

"Oh Opal!" A rather worried looking Ella stood in the upstairs hallway. She was doing a poor attempt to mask her disgust of the little one in Mello's arms. "I'll take her from you," she quickly said, scooping the toddler out of his arms, her dark eyes avoiding his face. He would never admit it, of course, but this hurt him. Ella hurried into one of the rooms, leaving Mello alone.

He wandered the hallway, peeking into the rooms. He was very bored, as only one thought kept crossing his mind. What the hell was taking them so long? He stopped at a door painted purple, stealing a glance inside, expecting the contents to be pink and childish. Instead what he found was a purple rainbow of old movie posters and books, in the back by a rather large window was a rather large bed. This room must be Scarlett's.

He stepped inside, scanning the old posters. She obviously had a rather large collection, with such titles as _Dracula, Cloverfield _and _The Bat_. Books like _Twilight, To Kill a Mockingbird _and assorted Harry Potter titles scattered the rooms, some open, some closed with book marks and dots. A computer sat in the back, a webpage opened to Google, with as CD's surrounding it. My Chemical Romance and The Fray CD's were the most abundant. The aura of the room was like a messed up fairy tale. He took of his gloves and set them on a table. It was rather warm in here.

"Mels?" Mello spun around to face Scarlett, standing in the doorway, with a smile on her face.

"I didn't touch anything," he immediately straightened up. He didn't know what he was afraid of, but this little visit definitely gave him a rather strange insight into Scarlett's mind.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," she smiled, walking towards him. She stood next to him, and looked around her room.

"Hey Scarlett?"

"Wha-" Scarlett was cut off abruptly when Mello's mouth collided into hers, making for a sloppy, but somewhat romantic kiss.

"Thanks," Scarlett laughed, recovering from the lip-lock. He had run into her tooth. "But next time you decide to do that, a little warning, please,"

**((-heart- Marlett))**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Shots

**D: I kind of cried while writing this. I don't own the songs mentioned. And on another note (:D) there are probably going to be two more chapters.**

Memorial

Chapter Fourteen

Shots

_And through it all/How could you cry for me?_

_--Sleep by My Chemical Romance_

Her work was beginning to end, and all in all, Japan had turned out to be a very interesting place. Sara had brought her there to discuss future books, get inspiration, and more importantly, relax. Sara had recently shared the inheritance left by her Grandfather with her siblings, and got a rather hefty sum. She had to go to Japan anyway, so why not recruit Scarlett and Ace?

Of course, Scarlett was a little (very) angry when she found out, but after a while she was used to her fun. The only bad part about this vacation turned out to be the fact she hadn't seen Mello or Matt in person for a very long time. She had chatted with Matt on the phone at least twice a week, but their conversations were rather abrupt, and she was never filled in on the investigation. She had only spoke with Mello twice during her entire stay, and to say the least, she missed him. The last time they had spoken he had said something about a newscaster… Takada, maybe. He also mentioned a location, but nothing else.

At the end of this week, Scarlett would be returning home, in time for Opal's birthday. Today Sara had taken the trio- herself, Scarlett and Ace, to the spa. Talk about massages and sand baths; they had also experienced a treatment known as 'Doctor Fish'. 'Doctor Fish' were tiny little fish that would clean the patient's feet of dead skin and other such particles. To tell the truth, Scarlett had seen them on a reality show called 'I Survived a Japanese Game Show', a few years back, and now that she knew what it felt like (to have little fish eating your skin), she realized what the contestants had felt.

Right now the three were in Ace's car. The sun was setting, and they were going to Sara's sister's house, the place where she and Scarlett had been staying. Ace, on the other hand had to dance around hotels. It was a peaceful end to a peaceful day. Or so they thought.

"Scarlett! Get your fish feet out of my face!" Sara hissed, positioning herself in the front seat. She was the only that didn't get the Doctor Fish treatment, who knew she would be afraid of skin-eating fish? Wait… let me rephrase that!

"Oh come on, Sara! Our feet are probably cleaner than yours!" Scarlett laughed, lounging in the back; her shoeless feet up by Sara.

"Both of you! Shut it!" Ace hissed, his hands on the wheel, green eyes focusing on the road.

"Ace? You too!" the blonde writer laughed, poking Ace's black hair.

"Stop it!" he flinched, laughing. The car came to a stop, the brakes squealing.

"Eugene Paul, what the hell was that?!" Sara complained, brushing her brunette hair out of her face.

"You didn't hit something did you?" Scarlett muttered, rubbing her head. I guess seatbelts are important.

"No! There are a bunch of road blocks and detours. Wonder what's going on?" Ace got defensive.

"Who cares?! Just get us home," Sara pouted. She needed sleep.

"Fine, fine gosh!" Ace hissed, gripping the steering wheel.

Scarlett looked out at the roads and at the cars ahead. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

--

Okay, sure, it had taken a whole hour to get to the house, but at least they had gotten home in one piece. Scarlett and Sara stumbled out of the car, and watched Ace drive away. Both were exhausted and wanted to sleep, both couldn't do that right away.

"Hi!" Sara's sister, Missy greeted as both of the girls lurched into the house. Sara broke away from Scarlett and collapsed on the couch, next to Missy's Shih Tzu, Sprinkles. Sprinkles proceeded to lick Sara on the face. In any other occasion, Sara would have jumped up, whining about how disgusting Sprinkles was. Right now, Sara was too exhausted to breathe, which probably wasn't very healthy.

Scarlett nodded to Missy before running up the steps. Missy's house was rather large, as she received a part of the Inheritance as well. When Scarlett finally found her room, she through off her jacket and took the pony out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. Right now, the bed looked like the most comfortable place in the world. The blonde let herself fall right onto it.

--

Scarlett's wet hair was in a braid, and she was comfortable in her pajamas. The sun had set, and her hand was itching toward TV remote. During the past few weeks she had picked up a lot of Japanese, not enough to make her fluent in the language, but enough.

"Yes, honey, I know, I love you too!" se spoke into her cell phone. At the other end of the world, Ella and Opal were speaking into their home phone. Opal was perplexed at how her mother's voice was coming out of the end of this strange instrument.

"Buh bye momma," Opal said, her voice sounded strange and fuzzy to Scarlett. She smiled, and hung up, setting her phone on the bedside table and trading it in for the remote.

She tossed the black clicker into the air and caught it, smiling. She had been working on the trick for awhile and finally caught on. She clicked the on button to the television, and settled back to watch the news. She found it strange how much influence Kira had over Japanese television, where he only had a little grasp on the TV back home. Sure, it was significant, but the Japanese were becoming brain washed by all of this stuff.

"Tonight, the search for Kira's spokesperson Kiyomi Takada is still under way. We have gunned down on of her kidnappers, but the other and Miss Takada are still missing. We are very worried about her, and hope she is returned safely," a newscaster read, not showing a little bit of emotion on his face or in his eyes or even in his voice.

Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw the picture accompanied with the story. A red car with multiple bullet holes stole most of the screen, but on the side a body was slumped against the vehicle. It was covered in blood, and multiple wounds could be seen along the corpse's chest. Scarlett felt sick. This was all too real, all too soon. The corpse was Matt.

The woman held herself, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. What… where… why? Matt… how could…

And for some reason Scarlett couldn't cry. She expected tears to stream down her pale face, but nothing came. She fell back onto the bed and crawled under the covers, the newscasters still reporting the same story as if they cared. She threw the remote at the TV, either the button was pushed on the remote, or it hit the button on the TV itself, she didn't care as long as the television turned off.

She grasped her cell phone and dialed Mello's number. Nothing. What was he doing? Did he know that Matt was dead? Why did… Matt…. The tears finally came, and in great numbers. There would be no more… no more pet names, or cigarettes, or awkward situations. No more spider bites, or being eaten alive by dogs. No more roach infested bathrooms, or crappy apartments or watching Family Guy when Mello was out of the room and they were supposed to be working. No more Matt.

That night, Scarlett Faraday cried herself to sleep.

_There's really no way to reach me/Because I'm already gone_

_--Vienna by The Fray_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dance

**I don't own the songs mentioned. I hope it's not to confusing.**

**I'm rather sadistic, you know?**

Memorial

Chapter Fifteen

Dance

_And I would have stayed up with you all night/Had I known how to save a life_

_--How To Save A Life by The Fray_

Grey sunlight snuck into the room through the curtains and bathed the bed where Scarlett lay. If she was going to save Mello, she had no time to lose, even though she wanted to cry in bed forever.

She found her way out from under the heavy blanket, and let the warm water in the shower run over her. Her hair was a mess, and she didn't even want to attempt to comb it out, so she put a hat on her head, to hide the snarls. She dug through her closet, the bright colors made her sick. Today, she wanted to blend in with the clouded sky. In the back was a fuzzy and faded sky blue sweater. She pulled it over her head. Jeans and sneakers would be fine, as well.

She descended the stairs, making almost no sound. Her face held a vacant expression, and her eyes seemed to stare into nothingness.

"Hey, Scarlett!" Sara greeted. Her central theme today was obviously purple, as she wore a purple jacket, purple pants, and even purple boots. The bubbly and obsessive compulsive brunette obviously didn't catch aura Scarlett was giving off.

Scarlett surveyed the kitchen. Missy wasn't up yet, so it was pretty dark. The time on the clock read 6:14. It was rather early.

"Hello Sara. I'm going to go for a little drive, to clear my head. You see, I don't feel very well, I was wondering if Missy would mind if I use her car," the blonde's voice was vacant and hollow.

"I don't see why not. Hey, can I come too? I need some fresh-air as well. I didn't sleep to great last night," Sara laughed lightly, inviting herself.

Scarlett stared at her friend. Frick. She's going to need to lose Sara somehow. "Sure," she sighed, grabbing the keys to the car and walking toward the garage.

"Hey wait for me!" Sara laughed, running after Scarlett and hopping into the passenger's side of the car. Scarlett started it up, when Sara noticed the dead expression that clouded her friend's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked, starting to become worried, as Scarlett locked the doors.

"You know my friend, Matt?" she backed the car out of the driveway.

"Yes, you've mentioned him," Sara wondered what this had to do with anything.

"He's dead," Scarlett began to speed down the road, driving recklessly. She had got directions to the place Mello mentioned through her phone, she almost felt sick in realizing that if she didn't intervene, Mello was probably going to die there.

Sara gasped. She clung to the seat as Scarlett sped somewhere.

--

He wasn't going to give up without a fight. Where had Takada hid the paper? His chest heart and he felt nauseous. He stumbled backwards and grasped the truck's door, opening it. He lost all control of his legs as he fell out of the truck and onto the dirt ground of the church. His surroundings faded.

--

She followed the signs, slowing down when she passed somebody. The last thing she wanted to do was to be stopped for speeding.

"FOR THE LOVE OF UNICORNS! SCARLETT SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Sara screamed. She could feel her breakfast coming back up with a sudden velocity.

The blonde who might be going insane kept her eyes glued to the road, dodging cars, until she finally came to a small, rather rural town. This was it. She scanned for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. She stopped the car. Why? Where was he, she needed him.

Sara had been puking in a brown bag she had found under her seat for the past few minutes. "Are you done yet? I think I puked up vital organs," she whined, getting the back out of her site. It smelt.

"I'm finished, thank you," Scarlett turned to Sara, her eyes drilling into hers. Just a little something she picked up from Mello. Mello. Where was Mello? A fire truck's siren began to blare, and soon enough two of the massive trucks began to tear through the town. A billow of black smoke began to rise from the trees. Scarlett smiled. The trail wasn't cold, after all.

She started up the car again, much to Sara's dismay, and sped after the fire trucks. The path they followed was rather long and twisting, and Scarlett tried to follow it as well as she could. It brought them down a dreary road, trees on both sides naked and bare. It began to sprinkle, as Scarlett saw where the trucks were going. She pulled over to one grassy side of the road.

"Are we stopping? Are we done?" Sara asked, her eyes slammed shut, hyperventilating.

"You're done," Scarlett told her, completely calm and unlocking the doors. Sara looked up, just in time to see Scarlett kick her out of the car and onto the pavement. Sara rolled into the dirt, surprised, but not injured.

"What the f-" Scarlett slammed the door, unable to hear the rest of Sara's curse. Screeching tires sped away from the scene, and down the road, following two other cars that were at the scene. Her heart sank when she saw the burning church, the flames that engulfed it dancing in the cold early morning wind. A truck was visible inside the church.

Mello had to be in there.

He had to be.

And she had to save him.

--

Was he in Hell? It sure did feel like Hell. It was hot and he could smell the smoke stinging his throat. He opened his eyes. Sure enough, he was surrounded by fire, it just wasn't on him. Upon further observation, he found that he was lying next to the truck (which was also on fire). What was going on? He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? Takada had killed him. He tried to role over. Okay, bad idea. He still hurt everywhere.

What kind of sick joke was this?

--

Scarlett had just kicked her out of the car, hadn't she? Sara stumbled to get up. Boy was she going to be sore tonight. Where was she anyway? She remembered seeing Scarlett speed down the road… where was she going? Sara felt dizzy and disoriented and dirty. She had to follow her. One of her best friends just died, and she's speeding towards a fire in a remote area. The word danced around Sara's head. Suicide, much?

--

Why was Opal crying? Nothing was wrong, or so Ella thought. Maybe it was just one of those crying spells toddlers have every once in a while. The tall woman wished she could some how calm down the wailing child.

--

Fire was closing in on him. Its dance stepped in and out of the seemingly flameless bubble he was lying in. Its rhythm had already stolen most of the building. Then somebody was sitting next to him. Bullet holes decorated his back, and not-so-dry blood fell down his face.

Mello tried to speak and nothing came out. Matt?

"Just give up, already, it's kind of pathetic watching you," Matt said, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if the Mello wasn't going to die.

--

Scarlett's surroundings lost sound and she ran towards the burning building. She wasn't thinking, her mind was a clean slate, but her body was another story. She wasn't aware she screaming and crying. She only became aware of what she was doing when a blonde woman held her back, sending Scarlett down onto the frozen ground.

Sound came bursting back in a surreal burst. Sirens, yelling, roaring fires… and a voice repeating something, over and over again.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" a man stood over her, yelling it first in Japanese, then in English. The man's deep voice twisted into a more familiar one then went back again. Matt? Mello? Scarlett passed out.

--

He was on fire. Burn, burn, dance, dance. Watch your skin melt, little boy. You shouldn't be alive for this. This… pain. 'Matt' had left a few seconds before the demented dance the fire performed had found its way on Mello's skin. And things faded, one last time.

_I'm really not so with you anymore/I'm just a ghost_

_--This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance_


	16. Epilogue: Cemetery

**I don't own the songs mentioned.**

**I reccomend you listen to Ocean by The Fray while reading this chapter. (Also known as Oceans Away)**

Memorial

Epilogue

Cemetery

_Sometimes I wish I could save you/And there are so many things that I want you to know_

_--Save You by Simple Plan_

The day was strange, the birds chirped in the trees and the sun shown down on the cemetery like it did in all of those cheesy movies. Two new graves stood polished and shining in the bright rays. Both were rather large crucifixes, engraved in one was the name _Mihael Keehl _in another was _Mail Jeevas. _

Both sported three visitors. One was a pale blonde woman, her black funeral dress seemed to bring about a gothic and lost feel to her aura. One look into her eyes and it could be easy to see that she was slowly losing her sanity. Behind her stood a tall, dark woman in dark blues, holding a blonde child who wore a black dress.

Against the stone in which the first name was engraved in, the blonde woman lay against, tears streaming down her face. She made no sounds and she wrapped her arms around the cold stone. The dark woman in navy blue stood still, letting the wind sway her dark hair. She put the young child down on the ground, and let her stumble over to the second grave. Young Opal didn't understand what was going on, and slowly let her fingers graze the name in the stone. M-A-I-L-J-E-E-V-A-S.

"I could have saved you. I'm so sorry," Scarlett whispered, putting her forehead up against the stone. He came and went. It was his memorial. "I could have saved both of you," she sighed, rolling off of her knees and looking at both the graves.

Opal looked at her mother with bright hazel eyes. "Matt," she wondered, as if she knew what had happened. Behind the two, mother and daughter, Ella stood, tears beginning to slide down her face.

"I'm sorry," she told the graves, as if they could hear her apology. The three were joined by a fourth, another blonde woman who stood next to Ella. Both said nothing and stared at the graves.

Scarlett rubbed her eyes, the rims of the faded blue jewels red. She gabbed onto her daughter and lifted her up, groaning.

"You're getting heavy," she whispered into Opal's ear. Opal cooed and hugged her mother. Ella turned around when she saw Scarlett and Opal walk over. Just the movement was a signal that it was okay to go home. Scarlett avoided the newcomer's eyes, the tension between them was almost to much to bear.

"Scarlett?" Ella asked her friend.

"Yes, Ella,"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'm going to be okay,"

"If you ever need someone to turn to… I'll be there, okay?"

"I know,"

"I promise,"

_There goes the sun, oceans away/The days die young, when you're gone and you're gone_

_--Oceans Away by The Fray_

* * *

**Another Note**

**(hehe, I made a funny!)**

**-sits down with grey bunny, Unicorn and Unicophin- Hello, fabulous readers! Thanks for sticking with me this long. I know, it's over, I can't believe I finished it! It's the first story I've finished on here. Anyways, I have a bunches of people to thank! -pets bunny-**

**-- Darkness-Ninja-Princess for being a coolio friend.**

**--Love667, spinningvortex, Mello XD, Claidissa Deveraux, Seren-chan, xXDeath-N'-HellXx and all of my other reveiwers!**

**--My plot bunny, Phil, -holds up bunny-.**

**--My Unicophin, Peanutbutter and my Unicorn, Goober. -waves to Unicophin and Unicorn-**

**And now, a word that might make you spazz: Se-Qu-El**

**Yes, sequel, it's going to be small, as in two oneshots small. The two oneshots are going to be taking place after the events in this chapter. It should be up soon, but like I said before I'm going to be one for a few days. :D**

**-hugs everbody- -grabs Phil- -gets on Goober and flies away into the sunset-**

**Okay, maybe not, but buh-bye!**

**--Nyeh Creampuff :3**


End file.
